El Príncipe Mestizo
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: La historia de Remus y Tonks durante "El Príncipe Mestizo". El rechazo de Lupin, la lucha de Tonks por mantener una relación, y su reconciliación.
1. La reunión de aquella tarde

**Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de la historia de Remus y Tonks en "El Príncipe Mestizo". Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado mal después de todo.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por las últimas reviews de "La Orden del Fénix"!!, que no tuve oportunidad de agradecer hasta ahora**

* * *

**La reunión de aquella tarde**

Era la segunda semana que no salía de la casa, y apenas abandonaba la habitación. Maldecía el instante en el que a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido darles vacaciones; por suerte eso se acabaría pronto. Si al menos tuviese trabajo que hacer no estaría todo el rato pensando en él. Se colocó bocabajo y se enredó aún más en las sábanas, sin poder apartar de su mente su última conversación con Lupin. _"Es un imbécil, un completo imbécil"_. Se repetía Tonks mentalmente, una y otra vez, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza para contenerse y no romper nada. Hacía poco menos de diez días que la auror sufría unos dolorosos altibajos emocionales. A veces se sentía humillada y destrozada, y se pasaba la noche llorándole a la almohada, mientras pensaba en lo injusto que había sido Remus rechazándola de esa forma. Otras veces, un fuerte sentimiento de odio se apoderaba de ella, y le aconsejaba que hiciera alguna locura para herir a Lupin y hacerle sentir todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Pero aquel día, por primera vez, su mente estaba despejada, y sus pensamientos descansaban perfectamente ordenados en su cabeza: Remus Lupin era un estúpido que le hizo creer que la quería y luego la dejó como si fuera cualquier clase de objeto sin sentimientos.

La tarde anterior había recibido un mensaje de Molly Weasley, invitándola a cenar esta noche a su casa, y comentando que tenía muchas ganas de verla. Aunque a regañadientes, Tonks aceptó la invitación, pues sabía que aquel sería el último día de descanso antes del nuevo comienzo de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Antes de acceder, por supuesto, quiso asegurarse de que el hombre lobo no estaría en aquella cena; por suerte para ella, así era. Aunque debió confesar que tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué Lupin había rechazado la invitación, se mantuvo fría y no hizo preguntas sobre el tema.

Tras un pronunciado bostezo, Nymphadora estiró los brazos y se puso de pie, frente al espejo. Sus propios ojos azul marino la miraban con tristeza y agotamiento, y con un aire enrojecido a causa del llanto; su cabello lucía exactamente igual que hacía semana y media: corto, sucio y de un color castaño grisáceo. Aquella mujer había cambiado más en diez días que en toda su vida.

-¡Eres idiota, Lupin!- se desahogó frente a su reflejo.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se vistió, cogió su varita, y se fue a dar un paseo y a hacer tiempo para la reunión de aquella tarde.

Después de pasar un buen rato sin saber qué hacer, y tras varios vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, Tonks se puso en camino hacia La Madriguera. Cuando salió de Las Tres Escobas, la luz todavía iluminaba los rincones de una de las calles de Londres, así que esperó a asegurarse de estar completamente sola para desaparecerse. Una de las pocas cosas que había oído en esos días acerca de la Orden, era que Dumbledore había protegido La Madriguera con sus más poderosos encantamientos, así que tuvo que aparecerse a un par de kilómetros de la casa para luego alcanzarla a pie.

Llegó a la vivienda antes de lo previsto, por lo que Molly todavía no tenía la cena hecha. Tras darle una calurosa bienvenida, la señora Weasley se disculpó; Tonks le devolvió la disculpa, alegando que la culpable era ella, que había llegado antes de lo debido. Nymphadora la ayudó a poner la mesa y a hacer lo que quedaba de la comida, mientras Molly no paraba de contar la cantidad de problemas que tendría su marido cuando volviese al ministerio.

-Tonks, querida...- comenzó la señora Weasley -Siento tener que comentártelo, pero no pude evitar encontrarte... cambiada, esta noche.

-¿Cambiada en qué sentido?- preguntó la metamorfomaga, con aires despreocupados; aunque ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Molly.

La señora Weasley dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, y clavó los ojos en la auror. Cuando habló lo hizo firmemente, pero su mirada estaba llena de ternura.

-Sé que la muerte de Sirius te ha tenido que afectar, pero no puedes seguir huyendo del mundo. ¡Mírate! Cariño, siento ser yo la que te lo tenga que decir, pero estás hecha un desastre.

Tonks miró al suelo, y luego volvió a fijar la vista en Molly.

-Lo sé, Molly. Tan solo... necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Estoy pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo.

La señora Weasley se acercó unos pasos más a la auror, y le colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, en señal de afecto.

-Si necesitas desahogarte, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que quieras.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nymphadora le devolvió el gesto y ambas siguieron con sus tareas.

Tonks se alegró de que en la cena no hubiese más presentes que los Weasley, Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger (que aún así le parecían demasiados invitados), pues así podía asegurarse de que las preguntas incómodas iban a estar reducidas al mínimo. A pesar de que tuvo que soportar descaradas miradas de desconcierto y algún que otro cuchicheo sobre su aspecto, la cena no fue peor de lo que esperaba, y los presentes pudieron arrancarle alguna que otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y qué novedades hay de la Orden del Fénix?- preguntó Charlie Weasley, antiguo compañero de clase de Tonks -Hace mucho que no hablo con Dumbledore.

-En realidad...- comenzó a decir Arthur -A nosotros tampoco nos ha contado nada desde hace semanas. Tampoco hemos podido contactar con Kingsley ni Lupin.

A Nymphadora le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquello. No habían podido hablar con Lupin. ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Habría huido de todos los problemas que se le venían encima? "_No_", se dijo a sí misma, "_Puede que Remus sea un idiota, pero nunca dejaría la Orden. No después de que los mortífagos matasen a sus mejores amigos_".

-Sabes que no tenemos por qué hablar de esto aquí, delante de los niños...- le reprochó la señora Weasley.

-Ya son mayorcitos, Molly, y todos tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando. En estos tiempos es mejor que todos estemos bien informados.

Molly observaba a su marido con la mirada nerviosa y los labios temblorosos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo y se fue hacia la cocina para traer el postre.

-¿Habéis hablado con Alastor?- preguntó Bill Weasley, después de asegurarse de que su madre había desaparecido.

-No comentó mucho que no supiéramos ya.- contestó Arthur -Dijo que el ministerio estaba patas arriba, intentando suavizar la información que proveía El Profeta acerca de los ataques de mortífagos, y evitando que los muggles se dieran cuenta de la situación que estamos viviendo todos. Esta última tarea es la que nos tiene más preocupados ahora.- prosiguió con voz calmada -De hecho, mañana tenemos que volver todos al trabajo para reorganizar las tareas de cada uno...

Cuando terminó la cena, Tonks fue la única que se quedó ayudando a la señora Weasley a recoger los platos y a limpiar la mesa, aunque esta vez lo hicieron silenciosamente, hasta que por fin la auror rompió el silencio.

-Tenías razón, Molly.

La señora Weasley se giró hacia la metamorfomaga, con el ceño fruncido.

-Últimamente no me encuentro bien.- explicó Nymphadora, mientras el ama de casa la miraba con compasión.

-¿Te gustaría que compartiésemos un té antes de irte?- le ofreció Molly.

Tonks asintió, con una sonrisa triste en la boca, y ambas se sentaron en la mesa del salón con una taza de infusión cada una. Tras un largo suspiro, la auror fue, una vez más, la primera en hablar.

-La verdad es que la muerte de Sirius no es lo único que me está afectando.

Tonks esperó una respuesta a su confesión, pero lo único que hizo la señora Weasley fue darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

-El día que salí del hospital fui a Grimmauld Place.- prosiguió, expulsando cada palabra como si fuese una bola de fuego que la quemaba por dentro -Fui allí para hacerle una visita a Lupin, ya sabes, como buenos amigos.

Molly Weasley la miraba muy interesada, aunque ya podía imaginarse lo que la metamorfomaga estaba a punto de decirle. Tonks sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su taza, y prefirió no andarse con rodeos.

-Nos besamos. Y... bueno, le dije que le quería. Pero él...- Nymphadora subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Molly, que brillaban a la luz de la chimenea tras la oscuridad de la noche -¡Él es imbécil, Molly! ¡Me dijo que me quería, pero que era demasiado pobre y viejo para mí! ¡¡Me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos tan solo porque era un hombre lobo!!- voceó con la voz desgarrada, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Tonks, cariño...- murmuró Molly, sin saber muy bien qué decir. -Remus es un buen hombre, solo está preocupado por...

-¡¡Es un mentiroso!!- gritó la auror, poniéndose de pie de un salto. -¡Si me quisiera de verdad ahora ya estaríamos juntos! ¡O por lo menos se habría dignado a hablar conmigo! ¡Es un cobarde que no quiere enfrentarse a la verdad! ¡Creyó que le gustaba, pero se confundió, y por no decirme la verdad se inventó esa estúpida excusa de...!

-Concuerdo en que esa idea es estúpida, Tonks.- la interrumpió la señora Weasley, haciéndole señas para que se calmase -Pero discrepo contigo en una cosa, y es que estoy completamente segura de que Remus te quiere.

Nymphadora la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender, y todavía con la expresión agitada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cada vez que te asignaban alguna misión o que llegabas tarde a las reuniones por cualquier motivo, se preocupaba más que ninguno de nosotros y no paraba de hacer preguntas. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad intentaba hacer todo lo posible para protegerte y que corrieses el menor riesgo posible. ¿Te crees que Remus trabajaba tanto porque le gustaba? No, Tonks, cubría las misiones más peligrosas que iban a encomendarte a ti.

La auror tardó bastante en asimilar la información, y cuando Molly terminó de hablar, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se secó las lágrimas. Alzó la vista y miró a la señora Weasley nuevamente, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces... ¿Entonces por qué me rechazó de esa manera?- preguntó Tonks, con una mezcla de intriga y desesperación.

-Él mismo te lo explicó. Tiene miedo de hacerte daño, y es tan estúpido que sería capaz de sacrificar sus sentimientos y si es necesario, los tuyos, para protegerte.

-¿¡Pero protegerme de qué!?- exclamó la auror, nerviosa -¡Si es una tremenda tontería lo que está diciendo! ¿Tú me has oído, Molly? ¡Piensa que no le merezco!- soltó un bufido -¡Que es pobre, dice! ¡Pobre y demasiado mayor!

La señora Weasley estiró su brazo y cogió la mano de Nymphadora, que temblaba encima de la mesa, y con la misma pequeña sonrisa, le contestó:

-Ya te he dicho que yo también pienso que su excusa es estúpida, pero no quiero que dudes ni un momento de que siente algo importante por ti. Por muy idiotas que parezcan sus decisiones, él lo hace todo por amor. Yo creo que lo más importante es que hables con él y lo aclaréis todo cuando estéis los dos un poco más tranquilos.

Tonks asintió, sin poder devolverle la sonrisa, pero realmente aliviada y mucho más feliz que hacía un par de minutos. Soltó un largo suspiro para relajarse, y soltó la mano de Molly para limpiarse una vez más sus lágrimas.

-¿Tú sabes por qué Arthur no ha podido contactar con Remus?

La señora Weasley desvió la mirada unos segundos, recobrando su seriedad, y decidió que era mejor contarle la verdad; después de todo, ella era uno de los miembros más importantes de la Orden del Fénix.

-Arthur no lo quería desvelar delante de los niños, pero lo único que nos ha dicho Dumbledore es que está de misión secreta. De hecho,- comentó con un tono más animado -el fin de semana le hemos invitado a cenar, junto con _Ojoloco_, y ha dicho que vendría. Creo que sería una buena idea que...

-No voy a ir.- se adelantó Nymphadora, tajante -Prefiero hablarlo con él a solas.

-Como quieras...- musitó Molly, visiblemente decepcionada. Tras dudar un poco, añadió: -Mañana vuelve. Seguro que podrás contactar con él de alguna forma.

Se miraban a los ojos; Tonks dubitativa, con los ojos rojos que últimamente la caracterizaban, y Molly con expresión agotada. Antes de que ninguna pudiese despedirse, oyeron un golpe en la puerta. Dos. Hasta tres golpes. Ambas se pusieron de pie, Tonks con la varita en alto, aún sujetando la taza, y la señora Weasley acercándose poco a poco a la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Molly con voz nerviosa.

-Soy yo, Dumbledore. Traigo a Harry.- le respondió una voz masculina, grave y calmada, desde el exterior.


	2. La misión

**Waaa! muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!!!! =D**

**Tras una (¿larga?) espera, os traigo el capítulo dos recién salido del horno (?). Algo más corto que los demás, algo diferente a los demás... Espero no tardar demasiado en publicar el siguiente!**

* * *

**La misión**

El viento le enmarañaba el cabello cada vez más cuando la fuerte ventisca le azotaba el rostro. Con el cuerpo entumecido, y con la vista nublada a causa del frío, siguió su camino entre las rocosas montañas, sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo. A un par de kilómetros en línea recta se podía divisar, al pie de la sierra, la entrada de una gran cueva bastante bien oculta tras los espesos matorrales.

Los hombres lobo habían estado utilizando aquella guarida desde que Lupin tenía uso de razón; y él sabía bien que no estaba allí situada al azar. Al otro lado de la ladera se extendía un pintoresco pueblo muggle, al parecer, privado de cualquier conexión directa con alguna otra ciudad. Para los licántropos que allí vivían, los muggles eran su presa más fácil: desprovistos de varitas, y sin el menor conocimiento sobre aquellos seres, se convertían en las víctimas perfectas. Y aquel no era el único motivo por el que esa guarida les resultaba tremendamente útil. El pueblo también era un gran proveedor de alimentos que los hombres lobo podían robar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Mientras observaba aquel hueco entre las rocas, volvió a repasar el plan mentalmente. Era simple, pero nada sencillo. Según Dumbledore, su principal misión era espiar a los licántropos que se hubiesen unido a Voldemort e indagar acerca de información que pudiera resultar útil para la Orden del Fénix. Sabía que no sería tarea fácil convencer a aquellos hombres de que él era de fiar, y estaba seguro de que lo pasaría especialmente mal viviendo con ellos. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran pocos cuando se trataba de vencer al mago que había ocasionado la muerte de todos sus seres queridos. Voldemort había asesinado a sangre fría a su mejor amigo, James Potter, quien siempre había estado ayudando a Lupin económica y moralmente en todo lo que podía. Una de sus seguidoras había acabado con la vida de su otro mejor amigo: Sirius Black, quien, tras su vuelta de Azkaban, le había recordado a Remus que no estaba solo en el mundo. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había conseguido que Peter Pettigrew arruinase su vida y la de los que consideraba sus amigos; y había matado a Lily Potter, la primera mujer a la que verdaderamente había amado. La rabia le comía por dentro mientras cada uno de estos pensamientos le recorría la mente. Su rostro enrojeció, y pronto dejó de sentir el frío, cuando el corazón comenzó a bombear sangre llena de odio que le calentaba todo el cuerpo. El odio era lo único que le hacía sentir vivo en esos momentos, y la venganza y la justicia eran sus únicos objetivos. Se sentía solo, más que nunca. La muerte de Sirius lo había dejado peor que nunca, y había sufrido mucho más que con cualquier transformación en una noche de luna llena. Pero cuando sus temores acechaban, cuando la tierra temblaba y su mundo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, siempre había algo que le rescataba del abismo; y en aquellos últimos años, ese "algo" solía ser Tonks. Con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos azul marino conseguía apartar la oscuridad de su camino e iluminar cada centímetro del planeta. Con ella había aprendido a hacer algo que nunca había conseguido dominar del todo: quererse a sí mismo. Había aprendido a confiar en las personas que le querían. Había aprendido que había gente que le apoyaba. Había aprendido a desahogarse. Había aprendido que todo problema tenía su solución. Nymphadora había conseguido hacerle feliz incluso en los momentos más tristes. "_Ojalá estuviese ella aquí ahora_", pensó Lupin. Pero Tonks no se acercaría a él ni por todos los galeones del mundo. Ella estaba completamente convencida de que Remus era un egoísta, que no la quería y que había jugado con sus sentimientos de manera cruel. Él había intentado explicárselo, pero la metamorfomaga no le había querido escuchar. No había querido entender que Lupin era un licántropo, y que los licántropos son peligrosos con los que les rodean; en cualquier luna llena él podría descontrolarse y morderla, y en unos pocos minutos ella estaría condenada. Y Remus no se perdonaría en la vida hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ella se merecía a alguien que pudiese hacerla feliz: alguien joven, guapo, sano y con dinero; porque Lupin no era capaz de hacerlo. Pero él todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Tonks le perdonase algún día, y volviesen a ser buenos amigos. Tal vez aquello fuese una ilusión infundamentada, pero le gustaba pensar con optimismo. En realidad, era ella la que le había enseñado a pensar con optimismo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva se paró en seco, y sus pensamientos volaron a mejor puerto, donde ya no podían ser oídos. Lupin dio un par de pasos hacia delante, dubitativo, adentrándose en la caverna. Allí el clima era más húmedo y bastante más cálido. Del techo goteaba agua que formaba en el suelo charcos imposibles de esquivar, por lo que el licántropo tuvo que tener cuidado de no resbalarse. Tras pocos minutos de caminata, encorvándose de vez en cuando para evitar rocas puntiagudas, advirtió una silueta alumbrada por la luz de unas velas. Cuando se detuvo frente a aquella figura, cuyo rostro seguía oculto en la oscuridad, una voz ronca le habló.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Remus Lupin. Soy uno de vosotros.

No tuvo que decir más para que el individuo le dejase pasar. Antes de dar un paso adelante, el licántropo suspiró profundamente. Aquella misión iba a ser dura, y sabía que no la iba a poder llevar a cabo solo. Pero nadie intuía que, en ese momento, Remus John Lupin no estaba solo. Una voz dulce, joven y melódica acariciaba su mente, acompañada de la imagen de la bruja más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tonks le repetía una y otra vez que no se rindiera, que siguiera adelante... Tal vez se estuviese volviendo completamente loco, o quizás solo estuviera recordando palabras que Nymphadora ya le había dicho en su momento. Daba igual. Lo único que importaba es que estaba allí por James, por Sirius, por Peter, por Lily y por todas las víctimas de Voldemort; y para lograr sus objetivos no debía rendirse jamás. Eso se lo había enseñado James, se lo había recordado Sirius, y Tonks se había asegurado de que nunca lo olvidaría. En un par de semanas volvería a su casa, a las reuniones de la Orden y a las comidas en la Madriguera.

En cuanto su mano entró en contacto con su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, con ternura, y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir cerca un calor que no provenía del fuego de la chimenea, sino del cuerpo de aquel hombre, que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de él, su corazón reaccionó como a una llamada que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los labios del hombre se entreabrieron, y ella no dudó en besarle. Mientras sentía la mano del mago recorrer su cabello, ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, soltando todo lo que nunca habían confesado, y sintiéndose libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los dedos de aquel hombre abrazaron su cintura y le regalaron una pequeña caricia antes de que sus bocas se separaran...

Cuando abrió los ojos se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan imbécil. Se incorporó un momento para darle la vuelta a la almohada y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Otra vez había tenido ese estúpido sueño. Odiaba soñar con Lupin. ¡No quería volver a soñar con Lupin! Pero cada vez que lo hacía se internaba en un mundo donde se le permitía volver a sentir su piel, volver a probar sus labios... Observó tras el cristal diminutos puntos brillantes que parpadeaban sobre el cielo negro; y, entre todas las estrellas, allí estaba ella: la luna en cuarto creciente en todo su esplendor. No pudo evitar acordarse de aquel licántropo de pelo castaño claro que tanto amaba, y supuso lo mal que lo estaría pasando pensando en lo poco que le faltaba para su transformación.

-Se lo merece.- le susurró enfurruñada a la almohada, mientras la estrujaba entre sus manos.

En realidad, Tonks creía que eso no se lo merecía nadie. Nunca había presenciado la transformación de Lupin, pero sí le había visto los días posteriores, y él parecía estar sufriendo mucho. De alguna forma, sintió una punzada de desasosiego y algo la intranquilizó. ¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Volvería realmente al día siguiente? ¿Valía la pena hacerle una visita? ¿Tal vez pedirle una explicación? Volvió a girar sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda a la luna, y esperando que nada le hubiese pasado a Remus. Porque, después de todo, ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de él.


	3. Una oportunidad

**Una oportunidad**

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, lanzó su bolsa de equipaje a una esquina del salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, completamente agotado. Inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, con los ojos cerrados. Habían sido unas semanas terriblemente extenuantes, y el sueño se apoderaba de él con ferocidad, impidiéndole siquiera ponerse a pensar en la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Mientras el murmullo del crepúsculo proveniente de la calle Grimmauld Place se alejaba cada vez más de su mente, un ruido mucho más intenso le despertó del todo. Lupin se puso de pie de un salto, nervioso, y con la varita en alto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con voz firme y agresiva.

-¿Remus?- le contestó una voz familiar y temblorosa al otro lado de la puerta.

El desconcierto invadió al licántropo durante unos segundos. No podía ser ella, pero su voz era inconfundible. De repente se sintió completamente desvelado, y, en contra de todos los consejos de seguridad que rezaban los panfletos del Ministerio de Magia, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Tras ella se encontraba la figura de Nymphadora Tonks, oculta por la oscuridad. Él sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y de confesarle cuánto la había echado de menos y cuánto la había necesitado en esas largas semanas en la guarida de los hombres lobo. Ella, sin embargo, permaneció fría, y entró a la casa dando zancadas, sin siquiera mirar a Lupin a la cara. Estaba decidida a no ablandarse, puesto que él no lo había hecho en su último encuentro. Tonks se detuvo frente a la chimenea apagada, y se quedó allí de pie, hasta que la voz de Lupin habló a sus espaldas.

-Dora...

Él no sabía qué decir, sentía que era ella la que debía comenzar aquella conversación. Temía que si él le decía la verdad, que la había echado de menos y que la necesitaba, ella le tomaría por un cínico. Finalmente, la auror contestó tras un largo suspiro, sin siquiera darse la vuelta. No podía soportar volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

Lupin se sorprendió. ¿Significaba eso que le había perdonado?

-No... no podía decirle a nadie dónde estaba.- comentó él -Dumbledore me comentó que era una misión muy secreta. Estuve todas estas semanas en la guarida que tienen los licántropos en las montañas, de espía.

Tonks entreabrió la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta de un salto, y sin poder contenerse, exclamó escandalizada:

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!

Lupin estaba asombrado por la preocupación de la metamorfomaga, y comenzó a pensar que quizás todo había vuelto a la normalidad, quizás ella había estado reflexionando..., por fin le había comprendido. Dio un paso hacia delante, y comenzó a hablar, algo más relajado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue bastante duro. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que yo había estado viviendo con humanos todo este tiempo, y no me aceptaban... Hasta que poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza.- miró al suelo, apesadumbrado -Tuve que hacer cosas horribles. Estos licántropos... son unos monstruos.

Ella le miró con pena y amargura. Recordó las palabras que Molly Weasley le había dirigido el día anterior: "_Él lo hace todo por amor..._". Dio un paso hacia delante, pero sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-Pero tú no eres como ellos, Remus. Tú no eres ningún monstruo.

Lupin no apartó la vista de la alfombra, sin saber qué contestar. Ella se le acercó aún más, poniéndole bastante más nervioso.

-Remus, yo te quiero muchísimo.- dijo en un susurro -Y por eso no puedo odiarte por muy imbécil que seas. Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, pero también quiero que entiendas que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes. Yo...- dudó un momento, clavando la vista en el solitario pasillo que se extendía a espaldas de Lupin -Yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, y... bueno, saber que tú no compartes ese sentimiento... Fui una imbécil al pensar que alguien como tú se podía interesar por mí, pero aún así...

Él no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, pero dio un paso más hacia delante, haciendo que tan solo unos centímetros separasen sus cuerpos, inmóviles en medio de aquel salón oscuro.

-Tan solo quiero que sepas es que tú eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida... ¡Lo _único _importante que tengo en la vida!- agregó Remus con voz ronca -Si todo fuera diferente... Si ese licántropo no me hubiese mordido en aquella noche de luna llena cuando tan solo era un crío... Cada día que pasas a mi lado es peligroso; en cualquier momento podría perder el control sobre mí mismo y morderte.- Lupin se estremeció ante aquella idea -No sé qué haría si algo malo te ocurriese por mi culpa.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero!- exclamó Lunático, extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Y confías en mí?

-¡Claro!- afirmó con seguridad.

-Pues entonces dame una oportunidad para que estemos juntos.- le pidió, calmada.

Lupin se quedó helado y negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos estar juntos, Dora.

-¡Tu postura es sinceramente ridícula, Remus!

-No pensarías así si supieses de verdad lo que es ser un hombre lobo.- dijo Lupin, alzando la voz. -Lo hago por ti, no quiero arruinarte la vida.

-¡Yo no necesito protección!- gritó ella -Molly me ha contado cómo has intentado protegerme todo este tiempo cubriendo _mis _misiones. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya no soy una niña, puedo hacer mi trabajo! Es hora de que te des cuenta de eso.

-No tienes ni idea de nada.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues explícamelo!- vociferó Tonks, mientras sentía como crecía su enfado hacia Lunático.

-No necesito darte explicaciones.

-¡Pues yo creo que me las merezco, _Lupin_!

-Si no me quieres creer, no me creas, _Nymphadora_, pero yo ya te lo he dicho: lo hago por ti.

_"¿Me ha llamado "Nymphadora"? ¿De qué va?"_, pensó la auror, escandalizada. Millones de frases se le venían a la cabeza, y se le escaparon por la boca todas a la vez, incapaz de retenerlas en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Eres un egoísta!! Dices que lo haces para protegerme, pero la verdad es que tienes miedo, miedo a ser feliz. Siempre has sido el mártir, todo el mundo te mira con compasión. "Oh, mira, ahí está el pobre Lupin, ¡qué mal lo debe estar pasando!", dice la gente. Y eso te gusta, te encanta hacerte la víctima de todo mientras te escondes en una esquina, haciéndote el interesante. Yo me enamoré de ti porque creí que _de verdad _te preocupabas por los demás y siempre estabas dispuesto a ayudarles, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada. ¡Lo haces todo por ti, para seguir haciendo tu teatro, haciéndole creer a la gente que eres una buena persona!

Tonks jadeaba y respiraba muy fuerte; Lupin estaba de pie, esta vez mirándola a la cara, oculta bajo la oscuridad de la noche, tras la cual podía adivinar el rencor de los ojos de la auror.

-Pero tan solo eres un egoísta.- repitió, bajando la voz, y con la mirada llena de tristeza.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- gritó él, entre dientes y con los puños apretados, soltando toda su rabia contenida -¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Creía que éramos amigos!

-¡Y lo éramos, hasta que descubrí qué clase de persona eres!

Remus fue dando zancadas hacia su bolsa de viaje, la abrió con un movimiento brusco, y sacó de ella un libro. Volviendo a su anterior posición, se lo tendió a la metamorfomaga, quien lo cogió con las manos temblorosas, dubitativa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella.

-Es tuyo, yo ya no lo quiero.

Tonks hizo muchos esfuerzos para penetrar la negrura del ambiente que los rodeaba y reconocer el objeto. Era el diario mágico que ella le había regalado las navidades pasadas.

-Es de mala educación devolver un regalo.- dijo bruscamente, antes de devolvérselo.

Él lo sujetó débilmente.

-Ya no lo quiero, Dora.- repitió muy despacio.

Lupin supo con certeza que no podía haber un hombre en la tierra más desgraciado que él. Envidiaba incluso la "felicidad" de los presos de Azkaban. Si en algún momento en todos esos meses había pensado que todo se podía arreglar, aquel pensamiento se había esfumado en esos pocos minutos de conversación. Apenas se podía advertir la silueta de los objetos en la oscuridad de la noche, y con un movimiento de varita, Lunático encendió la chimenea a espaldas de Tonks.

-No, quédatelo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar todo eso de mí?- susurró el licántropo, ignorando las palabras de la auror.

Tonks no sabía qué contestar. No sabía ni qué pensar.

-¿Cómo se le puede decir todo eso a la persona que amas?- repitió él.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y un sollozo indicó que estaba llorando. Clavó los ojos en el fuego mientras escogía con cuidado las palabras indicadas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me has hecho muchísimo daño, Lupin.

-No más del que me acabas de hacer tú a mí.- respondió de forma tajante -Tú sabes que yo te amo; sabes que es verdad y aún así me sueltas ese discurso. ¿Por qué?

Tonks se dio vuelta rápidamente, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y habló con voz rasgada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

-¡Porque es la única explicación que encuentro a tu rechazo!

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar que todo lo que digo es verdad?

Nymphadora respondió con el silencio, que se rompió cuando Lupin volvió a hablar.

-Ahora no lo entiendes, pero estoy seguro de que algún día comprenderás por qué no podemos estar juntos. Algún día entenderás que es demasiado peligroso y arriesgado pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. No quiero que estés triste por eso. Yo sé que... que en algún momento encontrarás a alguien y te olvidarás de mí, alguien mejor, alguien que de verdad te merezca.- continuó mirando al suelo.

La auror no contestó. En lugar de eso, pasó al lado de Remus y se fue hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. El licántropo se volvió y la observó marchar, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciase palabra.


End file.
